


waking up next to you

by wandasmaximoffs



Series: 12 days of exr 2017 [10]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 12 days of exr, Multi, but its WAY in the past, day ten: christmas tradition, even after what twenty years of marriage, mentioned past alcoholism, parents enjolras & grantaire, smitten!enjolras, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandasmaximoffs/pseuds/wandasmaximoffs
Summary: The clock beside them blinks 12:00 AM, and Enjolras grins.“Grantaire. Henri,” He whispers, nudging his sleeping husband gently until his eyelids flutter,“Grantaire.It’s midnight. Merry Christmas, baby.”





	waking up next to you

The house, for once, is quiet. 

Enjolras’ gaze has been moving slowly from the snow outside, falling silently and illuminated by the streetlights, to the man curled up beside him in their bed, black curls tangled and strewn messily across the pillow, tickling Enjolras’ nose and chin every time he breathes in. He doesn’t mind, though. He has one arm strewn across Grantaire’s waist, holding him close in the darkness of their room, the blankets a happy weight upon the two of them.

The alarm clock on the bed stand beside him blinks 11:58 in neon green numbers; they still have two minutes. Grantaire sniffs in his sleep, mumbles something unintelligible and presses himself closer to Enjolras, who smiles. 

Grantaire always looks younger in his sleep, Enjolras thinks, more vulnerable. He’s always thought so-- there’s something about how peaceful he looks, how  _ untroubled  _ he is when he’s asleep that makes Enjolras’ heart catch in his chest; even now, with what he hopes to be the worst of his husband’s problems long over, the alcoholism beat for coming on two decades and the depression constantly in recession.

But now isn’t the time for these kinds of thoughts; it’s Christmas Eve, after all. 

It took a good few hours to get the twins down, now that they’re old enough to comprehend the concept of  _ Santa  _ and  _ presents  _ properly, but they were so excited, he can hardly complain. 

The clock beside them blinks 12:00 AM, and Enjolras grins. 

“Grantaire. Henri,” He whispers, nudging his sleeping husband gently until his eyelids flutter, “ _ Grantaire.  _ It’s midnight. Merry Christmas, baby.”

Grantaire blinks up at him, a soft and sleepy smile taking over his features. “Already? Merry Christmas, sweetheart.” 

It’s a stupid tradition, Enjolras knows, waking each other up at midnight to say merry Christmas, but it’s  _ theirs.  _ They’ve been doing this since they were in  _ college,  _ and neither of them intend to stop any time soon. 

Grantaire leans up, tilts his head slightly to kiss his husband softly and press their foreheads together. “I love you,” He says, eyelids already starting to droop again. 

Enjolras laughs quietly, the small gust of breath disturbing Grantaire’s still wild curls. “Go to sleep, stupid. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> day ten!! two more and its all over :') today's theme was "christmas tradition" and yknow these two are such dorks this is the kinda thing theyd keep up with. ( a small sidenote, grantaire's hair IS greying, but he dyes it every month bc hes in #denial. enjolras thinks hes cute either way tho)
> 
> the credit for the prompts goes [here](https://littlerose13writes.tumblr.com/post/167528124950/12-days-of-shipmas-because-i-love-christmas) and as always you can hmu for prompts/headcanons on tumblr @ patroclols!!! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/S6S5IQU1)


End file.
